


His sense of Humour

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And i dunno how Oiks found his house but ok, Funny, Jokes, Kageyama is soo dense, M/M, Manga Spoilers, lol Miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: His sense of humour is non existent... or is it??





	His sense of Humour

 

“Knock-knock”, Kageyama stared in perplexion, not computing any logic to the repeated words that Oikawa was uttering at his front door. When there was no verbal response from the dark-haired teen and only his figure slowly vanishing behind the closing door, Oikawa went wide-eyed and a dumbfounded expression masked his usually chirpy one.

_ THE NEXT DAY _

“King”, Kageyama rolled his eyes at the acquired, provocative name but answered courteously anyway,

“yes?”

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his setter who was seemingly refusing to answer correctly,

“I said, ‘why did the chicken cross the road?’”

“What chicken?” It was after practice that Daichi found Tsukishima traumatised and being comforted by a watery-eyed Yamaguchi.

_ AFTER SCHOOL _

Golden eyes hovered over his newly acquainted setter kouhai who was stretching comfortably in silence, his concentration like a brick but the Inarizaki setter thought to try his luck out despite that.

“Tobio-kun”

“Miya-san”, he greeted back with a small nod of his head.

“Doctor-docter, I’ve swallowed my pocket money”, Atsumu really didn’t expect to be dragged to his twin brother Osamu by his alarmed teammate and it was only once he had explained about the misunderstanding several times did Kageyama let go.

_ NEXT WEEK _

Karasuno was in their usual huddle before the start of a practice match, listening to their captain pass influential words to calm their minds but fire their hearts. However, after the speech, it was noticed by their reserve setter and vice-captain, Sugawara, that Kageyama was behaving abnormally.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama? I’ve never seen you nervous before”, blue eyes looked distressfully at his soft spoken senpai, his body language stiff,

“Daichi-san said to, ‘break a leg’. But how can I play volleyball if I do that?” Suga couldn’t help be extremely concerned, not because of the practice match but because of Kageyama.

_ 3 HOURS LATER _

“That was a good game, Tobio-chan”

“Oikawa-san, how did you know?”

“I was watching on the second floor with a friend from their school”, the taller setter adjusted his pace to fall in synch with the younger’s, not daring to witness what kind of ridiculous expression his former kouhai might have on. “Have you asked anyone about _jokes_ recently?”

 It was a casual, albeit random conversation starter if it was with anyone but Oikawa and Kageyama frowned upon the mention of it because _no_ he had not asked anyone.

Couldn’t.

But _yes_ , he actually took the time out of his volleyball obsessed life to embarrassingly _research_ what the ‘knock-knock’ joke consisted of. Of course, he wasn’t socially able to express all of this and continued to frown.

“Knock-knock”

“w-who’s there?” Oikawa smiled, _how laughable (and cute, damn it!)_

“Oikawa”

“’Oikawa who?’”

“The one and only!” The Seijoh setter gave an explicit peace sign, basking in the glory of having been able to conjure that all by himself and to have finally told someone, sharing his fabulous mind-set. Although Kageyama thought otherwise.

“I did all that _extensive_ research, just so you could tell me that shitty, so-called ‘joke’”. _Aah, I should’ve known Tobio-chan doesn’t have sense of humour._ “Yeah, that was a really _great_ joke, Oikawa-san” and there was no denying the shit-eating grin on Kageyama’s face as he said that.

_Or maybe he does._

**Author's Note:**

> "Tobio-chan you meanie!" *shoves*  
> "But I'm just complimenting you" *still smirking like a little shit*  
> "Curse you!!"


End file.
